Djini
The Djini is a two-time character and the main villain that had appeared in two episodes, Crypt of the Djini and Return of the Djini from the second and third seasons of the animated series, Martin Mystery. Background Djini is a vengeful wish granter who may seem good at first but only uses you to get what she wants. She was also an evil creature with magical powers who can grant a human's wish, but twist it and turn it against them. 'Personality' The Djini was a malevolent creature. She hated humans after having been forced to serve them. She decided to give "what they wanted" and "what they deserved". She took great pleasure in causing them misery. Her goals in both her appearances were revenge oriented. The first time she wanted revenge against the royal family of Brunel and the second time revenge against Martin for trapping her. The only time she panicked was when he managed to discover how to defeat her. She tried to appeal to him, but he managed to resist and imprison her. The Djini's greatest fear seemed to be getting trapped in her skull for all eternity. Both times she was defeated, she screamed in despair before being forced back into her skull. Role in the series 'History' The Djini resides in a purple skull. The king of Brunel somehow acquired this skull and used the Djini's powers to give him riches. However, she turned against him and cost his family all their wealth. In an attempt to get rid of her, the king's son sold the skull to the Brunel National Museum along with all the family's treasure, causing him to go bankrupt. ''Crypt of the Djini But one night, a thief broke into the museum and accidentally released the Djini. He wished to be the world's most infamous thief, so she altered his appearance to that of a goblin. The curator of the museum found him and took the skull back. The supernatural activity soon attracted Martin, Diana and Java. Once they arrived, the curator told them about the thief but not the skull. After he left them and returned to his office, the Djini emerged again. He wished to have a one of a kind artifact for his museum, so she turned him into a statue. The scream got the attention of Martin and his friends who raced into the office to find it a mess and the petrified curator. The Djini then appeared to them in the form of a green vapor but they managed to repel her, and she flew out of a window. Tracking down the purple skull's origin, Martin's gang traveled to the Brunel Palace where they met the prince. He confessed to them the history between his ancestor and the Djini. Upon discovering they had brought the skull with them, he panicked, saying the Djini would come after him for revenge. Just then, she showed up. They ran and barricaded themselves in another room. But she eventually entered the room and confronted them. She told them she intended to grant them their wishes, starting with the prince. He wished he could be more like his ancestors, so she turned his body into wool and sewed him onto a tapestry with his ancestors' portraits on it. She then targeted Java, who wished he could fit in better. She transformed him into a living jigsaw puzzle. She then turned towards Diana, who wished to be the smartest person alive. The Djini caused too much information to enter Diana's head, causing her great pain. She finally turned towards Martin. But much to her surprise, he wished he knew how to save his friends. Now knowing how to beat her, he rushed to a lit fireplace and prepared to throw the skull in it. The Djini panicked and told him she could give him anything he wanted. She tried to tempt him with another wish, but Martin resisted and wished for the Djini to return to her skull. Forced by the wish, she screamed as she was pulled back into her prison. Martin then threw the skull into the flames, causing all the people affected by the Djini to revert to normal. Her skull was then taken to The Center for research. Return of the Djini However, this was not the end for her. Much later, a Center employee was carrying a vial which contained the Djini. During an accident, the vial broke and she was freed. She began plotting revenge against Martin and his friends for her earlier defeat. She started by manipulating a lonely Diana by leaving her anonymous gifts, making her think she had a secret admirer. One of these presents was a bracelet with a replica of the purple skull which used to be the Djini's prison. This allowed the Djini to control an unsuspecting Diana. She then proceeded to take out Billy and Java before going after Martin. Controlling Diana's body, she chased Martin through the entire school until she managed to trap him inside the miniature skull along with his friends. The Djini then returned to Brunel and took Diana to the catacombs underneath the city. Diana finally snapped out of her trance upon realizing she had been manipulated all along. The Djini explained that the purple skull which has somehow found its way there used to be her home. For her to be free, a human had to take her place. She intended to trap Martin inside it for eternity, while she would be free to roam the world. Diana, horrified, managed to pull away and snatch the skull with her. The Djini chased her throughout the catacombs and found Diana hiding in the museum above them. With nowhere left to run, Diana proposed that she wish to take Martin's place. The Djini was reluctant at first, but finally accepted. Martin and his friends were then released from the skull so Diana could take his place. But as the Djini prepared to enact the wish, Martin used a shield to deflect her magic back on herself. Powerless to stop it, the Djini was once again trapped inside the purple skull, this time for good. Powers and Abilities The Djini was a supernatural entity with a broad variety of magical powers. The full extent of her abilities is never explored, but she remains without a doubt one the most cunning and intelligent monsters and entities that Martin and his friends have ever faced and encountered. She is bound to a purple skull which was both her home and later her prison. In both her appearances, the skull was used to trap her forever. During her appearances, she showed the following powers: *'Wish Granting:' The Djini can grant a person's wish. However, she twists it and turns it against the person with terrible effects. Any wish she grants seems to be permanent as long as she is free. Trapping her inside the skull and throwing it into flames negates her magic and cancels out her wishes. *'Levitation:' Her main mode of locomotion is by levitating and flying. Her entire body seems to be made of green vapor, except for her hands and her face which appear solid. *'Intangibility:' As a large mass of vapor, the Djini can let objects or attacks pass right through her. She can seep through even the tiniest of wholes or cracks to escape or when pursuing her target. *'Hypnosis:' She had the power to hypnotize people. She accomplished this by blowing green smoke up a person's nostrils. Once entranced, she compelled them to tell her their wish. She later entranced Diana to better manipulate her. However, a person could resist this to some degree or if they concentrated hard enough, they could break free. *'Transformation:' The Djini could transform a person into anything she wanted. She usually made use of this to turn a person's wish against them in some way. The person retained full consciousness even if they were turned into an inanimate object. *'Shapeshifting:' She could alternate between a human looking face and a more monstrous appearance with a larger mouth, big teeth and small glowing red eyes. *'Scrying:' She could create a circle of green vapor through which she could project images of people or locations that were far away. *'Telekinesis:' She could move objects or people with her mind. With a flick of her finger, she blasted Martin away several feet to stop him from reaching Diana. *'Conjuration:' The Djini had the ability to conjure any object she could think of out of thin air. She was seen conjuring food, mechanical devices and jewelry among other things. *'Pocket Dimension Creation:' She could create a pocket dimension inside a replica of her skull inside which she imprisoned Martin, Java and Billy. The interior of the dimension looked like an empty white void. *'Possession:' The power to assume complete control over a person's body, speech and actions. When doing this, the person in question could fly and their eyes glowed a pale green. *'Teleportation:' The Djini could transport people in and out of her pocket dimension by making them vanish in a cloud of green smoke. *'Smoke Manipulation:' She could bind people and trap them with chains of green smoke. *'Immortality:''' The Djini is likely immortal. The only way to deal with her was to trap her inside the skull for eternity. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Supernatural